


Congratulations

by Flying_Flitwicks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/M, Family, Headmaster Harry Potter, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Flitwicks/pseuds/Flying_Flitwicks
Summary: Lily Potter née Evans smiled softly at her son. "What took you so long to accept the position? We've been waiting for a long time." In which Harry retires from the political world and finally accepts the mantle of being Headmaster of Hogwarts.No Dark Lord. AU British WW, bigots and all that jazz.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Headmaster Potter - Dunderheads - snitch
> 
> A/N: This was written in 2016 and I'm merely crossposting (from ff.n) it here just now. This is the part where I have to say I'm not JKR as well?

"Welcome back, son."

It has been years since Harry James Potter has entered the Headmaster's office. After the unexpected demise of his mother in the hands of a deranged patient, Harry did his best not to encounter his mother's portrait in Flitwick's- er right, his office.

"You look beautiful, mother."

Lily Potter née Evans smiled softly at her son. "What took you so long to accept the position? We've been waiting for a long time." With that, the curtain of the portrait next to his mother opened to reveal a sneering face.

"Poor ole Flitwick. You really pushed him to his retirement, Harry," the man said as he pointed to the sleeping portrait on the other end.

"Hello to you too, Uncle Sev," Harry rolled his eyes at one of his godfathers. "Portrait life treating you well?"

"Clearly, yes. Still grouchy as ever, Severus." James Charlus Potter teased as he entered the office with a painting of tiger lilies. "Hello, love. How are you?" He placed a sticky charm on the canvas then positioned it below his wife's portrait.

"Hello, love," Lily whispered as she brought the flowers to her nose. "They look lovely! Who painted them?"

"Pads, as always." James stared longingly at his wife. "I missed you. So much."

"Oh, come on," Severus moaned from his portrait. "I'll still witness this even when I'm dead?"

Harry had to grin at that. "What a sad life we have, Uncle."

"Oi!" James protested with a grin of his own.

"As if you're any different." His uncle scoffed at him. "Where's the little know-it-all?"

"Harassing the Ministry," Harry nonchalantly mentioned as if it were a daily occurrence. "She finally ran for Minister after resigning as Head of DMLE. She also pushed me to accept the position, said we can _'conquer and reform the magical world together'_. Whatever that is." With a flick of his wand, the things inside the biggest box were scattered around the room.

"Sometimes she's scarier than you, Lils," James muttered.

"And that why I instantly liked her," Severus said with glee in his eyes.

James snorted at that. "Yeah, that's why she had you around her finger. Even Padfoot! She turned the Grim into a puppy in the last Wizengamot session."

"She's really brilliant, isn't she?" Harry couldn't remove the grin off his face. After being married for more than a decade, Hermione Jane Potter née Granger still made his heart pound like crazy. He returned to fixing books and positioning little personal items in the room, including Mione's chair. "Oh yeah, how did you get in here, dad? I wasn't able to give you the password."

"You wound me, my son." James dramatically placed a hand on his chest. "You're easy," he added and grabbed a bottle of firewhisky in one of the shelves.

"Let me guess- _snitch?"_ Lily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nooooooooo," Harry drawled. "Okay, okay, _yes_. At least it isn't _dunderheads_!"

His Uncle's eyes widened at that. "Who told you that?" Severus demanded as he heard James choking on his Ogden's. As far as he knew, Harry never entered his office. His godson only stayed in the conference room whenever the Board had its monthly meetings. "And that's from my collection, Potter. Stop drinking that."

"Hermione," Harry stated with a tone implying that his Uncle Sev was the sole dunderhead in this room.

Severus grimaced before stating, "be thankful I didn't use the complete sentence. Gryffindors _are_ dunderheads after all." He pulled his curtains and shut it before they could even begin their protests.

"Don't mind Sev. He's just grouchy because you didn't bring Hermione with you. He was looking forward to hearing the progress of her research," Lily explained to the boys as she leaned forward with her hands under her chin. "I, _too_ , am interested in hearing her research."

"Don't worry, mum. She'll drop by for tea tomorrow," he assured his mother. "I'll make sure she brings her papers."

"Harry, we're meeting the board in ten," James reminded while glancing at his watch. "Join us in the conference room, love? I'll tell Dobby to leave a blank portrait there."

"Nah," she grimaced. "You two can handle it. I'm tired of handling the bigoted ones."

"We'll see you then." James pressed a kiss to her canvas-cheek.

"See you, mother."

They were about to Disapparate when his mother called out his name.

"Yeah mum?"

"Congratulations, Headmaster Potter."

With that, his father gripped his shoulders with trembling hands as he _popped_ them away.

* * *

**POTTER BECOMES HEADMASTER**

**by Luna Lovegood**

Lord Harry James Potter, son of Lord James Charlus Potter and the late Lady Lily Potter née Evans, was appointed as the 45th Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lord Potter's acceptance was met with resounding positivity for the first time in years, after Lady Lily Potter's appointment as the youngest Headmistress in Hogwarts history.

It should be noted that Lord Potter and his wife, Lady Hermione Potter née Granger, now Minister for Magic, brought waves to the Wizengamot and the Ministry respectively as soon as they graduated from Hogwarts in 1998.

The question is: What now? The Quibbler has long been concerned for Hogwarts as O.W.L and N.E.W.T results continue to drop every two years, making it the lowest in the continent. With Lord Potter's appointment, The Quibbler and the rest of the Wizarding World are hoping that he too extends the same reforms he has done to Hogwarts.

In commemoration of Lord Potter's appointment, here are The Quibbler's best-selling articles about the Potter family:

_**Lord James Potter Opens Wizengamot Seats to Muggleborns!** (open to page 2)_

_**The Youngest Headmistress in History!** (open to page 2)_

_**Hogwarts Grieves for Headmistress Lady Potter** (open to page 3)_

_**Lord Harry Potter Pens Law on Rights of Magical Creatures** (open to page 4)_

_**Granger Storms DRCMC!** (open to page 5)_

_**Granger Becomes DMLE Head** (open to page 5)_

_**Wedding of the Century (** open to page 6-7) _

_**Lady Potter as Minister!** (open to page 8)_

_**Potter Power: changes in Magical Britain under the power couple** (open to page 9-10)_


End file.
